La puissance du Lion
by Hypnos-Sama
Summary: Quand Aiolia a encore sommeil et qu'il baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il va apprendre à ses dépends qu'en société il vaut mieux bien se tenir. De la légèreté pour rire un peu, sur un petit jeu de mot.(OS)


Les personnages sont la propriété de Kurumada.

Moi je joue avec parce que c'est drôle.

Ceci est juste un délire. Enjoy !

**LA PUISSANCE DU LION **

La petite cuillère teintait contre la surface en porcelaine, au rythme des mouvements imposés par son poignet dans un geste las. Tandis que l'autre main massait son front avant de glisser sur ses paupières qui peinaient à se lever.

Le réveil était douloureux ce matin. Il n'avait pourtant pas souvenir s'être réveillé plus que de raison pendant la nuit mais cet etat comateux, communément appelé sommeil semblait persister.

Seul dans sa cuisine, le Lion prenait son petit-déjeuner. Devant son mug de café, qu'il touillait depuis si longtemps que le liquide brun était devenu froid, il soupira bruyamment, se leva et versa le contenue de sa tasse dans l'évier quand celle-ci lui échappa et se fracassa sur le sol.

\- oops!

Il passa nerveusement une main dans sa chevelure claire, ferma les yeux et pris une grande inspiration.

\- C'est pas bon signe ça. Marmonna t'il tout en cherchant de quoi nettoyer les débris ainsi éparpillés au sol.

Dehors le soleil venait de se lever et tous les chevaliers étaient déjà bien actifs.

Le lion sorti devant son temple et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on dit quand on ne met pas sa main devant sa bouche en baillant ?

Aiolia se retourna au son de cette voix, un sourcil levé :

\- ah bonjour Milo. Et que dit-on ?

Milo esquissa un sourire enfantin :

\- Il parait que les esprits malins profiteraient de l'ouverture de la bouche pour extraire l'âme de celui qui bâille ou pour s'introduire dans son corps et le posséder. Enfin ça c'est la version polie.

\- Et tu ne va pas me dire que tu y crois ?

\- ah moi je ne fait que répéter ce que j'entends.

Le lion bailla à nouveau, suivi du Scorpion.

\- Et voilà, l'adage « un bon bailleur en fait bailler sept » n'a jamais été aussi vrai. Tu m'en voudras pas si je te laisse, comme tu m'a contaminé, et que je tiens à mon âme je préfère filer m'entrainer.

Le lion pouffa de rire. Et Milo poursuivit sa descente.

Adosser à une colonne de son temple, pour profiter des doux premiers rayons du soleil matinal, Aiolia continua de bailler.

\- Je ne suis pas motivé aujourd'hui. Se dit-il dans un énième soupir.

\- Difficile de ne pas le remarquer. Plaisanta Aioros. Et sais-tu ce qu'on dit quand on baille sans mettre sa main devant sa bouche ?

Aiolia le regarda d'un air perplexe :

\- Tu va me dire que je vais être possédé, ou un truc comme ça ? Par ce que je l'ai déjà été et je n'ai pas eu besoin de bailler pour ça.

Le sagittaire lui adressa un sourire triste.

\- Je vois, tu ne t'es pas levé du bon pied. J'allais juste te dire que je n'étais pas dentiste. C'est tout. Et bien je te laisse, à tout à l'heure.

Aiolia se mordit la joue et regarda son frère poursuivre sa route, quand un autre bâillement lui échappa.

\- La nuit a été courte ? Demanda Aphrodite en lui adressant un clin d'œil coquin, tout en lui tapotant l'épaule.

\- Même pas, j'ai dormi comme un loir.

En prononçant ses mots le lion s'écarta légèrement pour se tenir à bonne distance des mains baladeuses du Chevalier à la Rose.

\- Si tu le dit. Peu convaincu le Poisson se pencha en direction des appartements privés du lion, dont la porte demeurait close. Puis il le dévisagea d'un air amusé.

\- Sais-tu ce qu'on dit des gens qui baillent sans se couvrir ?

\- Va s-y je t'écoute. Répondit le lion légèrement agacé.

\- On dit qu'un fantôme pourrait y glisser sa…

\- Tssss, laissa échapper le lion entre ses dents serrées. Je te conseille vivement de pas poursuivre ta phrase Aphrodite, je ne suis pas d'humeur ! rugit il en avançant d'un pas menaçant en direction du poisson.

Aphrodite gloussa et détala comme un lapin pour ne pas subir le courroux du lion.

Passablement irrité, il amorça un retour vers ses appartements en baillant à nouveau, tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds entremêlés.

De son côté, Shura remontait vers son temple à grandes enjambées. Voyant son frère d'armes chagriné, il s'arrêta vers lui :

\- il parait que tu n'es pas de bonne humeur ?

Le lion fit une petite moue.

\- je t'ai vu bailler et …

\- si tu me dis que je n'ai pas mis ma main devant ma bouche et demande si je sais ce que ça signifie je te promets que tu pourras plus t'assoir pendant plusieurs jours.

Sur ces mots le capricorne se renfrogna, préféra ne pas répondre et repris sa route.

\- ils se sont tous donné le mot ce matin, ce n'est pas possible. Grogna le lion en pénétrant dans sa cuisine, pour se préparer un nouveau café.

Pendant que la cafetière faisait son office il se plaça à la fenêtre et bailla encore une fois, quand :

\- Glurp ! il avala de travers.

Surpris il réalisa qu'un objet avait atterri dans sa bouche au moment ou celle-ci était grande ouverte.

\- GOAL ! acclama une voix en contrebas.

Décontenancé le gardien de la 5ème maison passa la tête par l'ouverture pour identifier le coupable.

DeathMask jubilait en dansant effrontément avec des mouvements du bassin d'avant en arrière.

\- Tu m'as envoyé quoi ?

\- ah ça tu ne vas pas tarder à la savoir. Dit-il en mimant des courbes féminines. Puis il rigola à s'en tenir les cotes.

Outré Aiolia lui jeta un regard noir :

\- attends j'arrive.

\- je te le déconseille. Se moqua le Cancer.

Aiolia fulminait, et se dirigeait vers sa porte d'un pas rageur. Faut dire que les natifs du lion sont connus pour leur patience légendaire, et Aiolia était un lion puissance mille. Mais il se stoppa net, à cause de soudaines bouffées de chaleur.

Il s'appuya à sa table, pour reprendre ses esprits tant sa tête lui tournait.

\- Qu'est ce que c'était que ce truc. Une pilule ? oui certainement mais de quoi ?

Il essayait d'identifier le fameux projectile imaginant tout et n'importe quoi, surtout en provenance du Cancer, quand il senti soudain un frisson le parcourir de haut en bas, lui hérissant le poil au passage, accompagné d'une sensation qu'il reconnu que trop bien. Et il fut vite conforté dans ses hypothèses, par une envie soudaine qui devint rapidement douloureuse.

Il réalisa immédiatement le fléau offert par le gardien du dessous.

-ah non j'y crois pas, hurla t-il. Attends que je t'attrape, tu va déguster.

Mais pour le moment il avait besoin d'une douche froide, très froide. Et à son grand damne il y restera un long moment tout en maudissant le crabe.

La prochaine fois que le lion baillera il mettra sa main devant sa bouche, à coup sure.

FIN


End file.
